


Lavender and Honey

by maraudersaffair



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lesbian Sex, Plants, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Hermione is fucked by her girlfriend Pansy and a plant monster.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Lavender and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kinkuary 2021. Prompt: Creature Fic
> 
> I always wanted to try to write tentacle porn. Hopefully the plant is enough of a creature to fulfill the prompt!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Hermione should have known something was wrong when Pansy stopped returning her owls. They were a year into dating, and Pansy was very good at keeping in touch.

Pansy was a Herbologist. She loved plants and dirt. She had three magical gardens - two outside and one inside. At work, her coworkers were Neville Longbottom and an ancient tree that rustled its leaves when it wanted attention. 

Sometimes Hermione thought Pansy loved plants a little too much.

After four days of silence, Hermione left work early and Apparated across London to Pansy’s flat. She had to break through Pansy’s wards to enter her front door.

“Hello?” Hermione said once in her dark foyer. A bump beneath her feet answered back. Hermione rushed to the cellar. 

The cellar was dark, murky. What light there was oozed like sap. Hermione hesitated on the stairs. “Hello? Pans?”

“You found me.” Pansy emerged from the dark. Her face was streaked with soil. Twigs and leaves decorated her hair. There was something strange about her eyes, something different.

Pansy’s clothes were shredded like she had been in a terrible row. 

“What _happened_?” Hermione closed the space between them. “You haven’t returned my owls. I was so worried.”

Pansy leaned close to smell her. “You look delicious.”

In the corner, an enormous plant rustled. It looked fuzzy, sinewy. Strangely, its vines reminded Hermione of arms. 

“Are you all right?” Hermione touched her dirty cheek. Her skin was burning hot. 

“Oh, yes,” Pansy purred. “I’ve just been having fun with my plants. _Lashings_ of fun.”

Hermione grabbed her hand. “I think it’s time we go upstairs now. Give you a break from your friends.”

Pansy pulled her close. “No, not yet. First I want to fuck you.” 

“What is wrong with you? Please tell me.”

“I can’t decide what I love most about you, Hermione.” Pansy dropped hot kisses along her jaw, down her neck. She smelled like earth. She began unbuttoning Hermione’s robes. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione raised her hands to stop her but then she smelled something different in the air, something so incredibly sweet. 

“Give yourself to me,” Pansy purred, and she tore off Hermione’s robes. 

“I think I smell lavender … and honey.”

Pansy took one of her nipples into her mouth, suckling. The heat of her mouth felt incredible; it sent sensation straight to her cunt. 

“Oh,” Hermione said, feeling foggy. She was losing the plot, forgetting what had brought her down here in the first place. 

Pansy bit down on her nipple, worrying it. She found Hermione’s clit through her knickers, stroking it. “Back up for me, love,” she rasped.

Hermione did what she was told until she felt the plant’s leaves brush her hair. Pansy took her other nipple into her mouth and pushed her knickers aside. Her fingers found Hermione’s wet. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hermione moaned. Her knees already started to shake. Pansy slipped her middle finger into her, fucking her slowly, still sucking her nipple.

Then Hermione felt something different. She looked down and found a vine caressing her other breast, rotating over her aroused flesh. Dazed, she stared at it, not really understanding. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Pansy groaned. She ripped off Hermione’s knickers and dragged her tongue over her slit. She ate her slowly like she was savouring the taste. 

Vines wrapped around Hermione, capturing her, immobilizing her. The vines were warm like flesh. 

Pansy spread Hermione’s thighs so she could penetrate her with her tongue. Hermione arched, riding her face.

A vine slithered between Hermione’s cheeks and caressed her arsehole. She quivered. The vine oozed something wet and warm, and it eased its tip inside her. 

At the same time, Pansy worked three fingers into her cunt, stretching her, going so deep. Pansy lapped at her swollen clit, sucking it hard, punishing it.

“Fuck,” Hermione stuttered. 

Together, Pansy and the vine fucked her. The vine grew in girth, testing the limits of Hermione’s arse. Hermione shouted but the vine just increased the speed of its thrusts. Deep inside her cunt, Pansy’s fingers stroked the spot that always made her squirt.

“Are you going to come for us, baby?”

Tears streaked Hermione’s cheeks. She felt so overwhelmed, so helpless. She loved it. “Please,” she whispered. 

“Come on, love. You can do it.”

Hermione tried to twist away; she cried more. “I can’t do it.” 

“Yes, you can, love. You can do anything.” Pansy slowed her fingers. She pressed her tongue to her clit, almost teasing her. The vine slowed as well, pulling out so slowly, then easing back in, over and over. 

Hermione’s orgasm started out soft, washing over her in hot, caressing waves; it filled her whole body, the pleasure increasing. She rocked back and forth as her pleasure continued to increase; then she shattered, her inner muscles locking around Pansy’s fingers. She gushed liquid, drenching Pansy’s hand, her wrist, dripping on the cellar floor. 

As Hermione ejaculated, the vine pounded into her in quick, shallow thrusts. Then it stilled and eased out of her. The vines released her and Pansy caught her in her arms. 

“You did so well,” Pansy murmured. She cleaned the tears from Hermione’s face and held her tight. Hermione still trembled from her amazing orgasm. 

“What _is_ that thing?” Hermione was looking at the plant.

Pansy kissed her temple. “A creature from another world.”

When Hermione had calmed down, the plant began to move again. It reached for Pansy this time, sneaking between the ripped fabric of her shirt. Pansy laughed. “I think it’s my turn again.”

Hermione still smelled lavender and honey. She cupped Pansy’s breast in her hand. “Good.”


End file.
